User talk:Hecbator
STOP!!! No more uploads! We're not a place for , which these count as. Please do not upload anymore, those you have now have to be deleted. Please don't do this again. One-Winged Hawk 00:01, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Also, though many of those are not fanfiction, you did not check to see if we have already got a picture of the flag for the crew invovled. One-Winged Hawk 00:05, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Then don't use my images Ok.. then remove my flags taken without permission from www.pirateking.es forums: Trump Siblings, Vigaro, Willy and Whetton. I was inform of that before and nobody credits me (read the forum of www.pirateking.es -> Rincon Creativo -> Jolly Roger). Of course remove all the ones I upload here, only I want to do an apport for this web. Now, nobody here have credit to post my images. It has been short... bye! Hecbator 00:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :The images you spoke of Image:Trumpflag.jpg, Image:Vigaro flag.jpg, Image:Willy Flag.jpg, and Image:Whetton Flag.jpg were uploaded by User:Rodtheanimegod4ever who unfortunately did not give a source for where he got the pics. We are sorry for using your images without crediting you.Mugiwara Franky 07:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats still no excuse for the fanfiction ones. Plus, you should only upload things if they are intended to be used somewhere. If you don't use them, then they have to go. :But all that aside... Okay, trying to get to the bottom of the problem here. I was not aware of the fact we were using someone's flags. Since I was the one who uploaded most of the flags here, I had uploaded actauly anime snap shots of them to avoid these problem. The only ones I knew of that I didn't use snap shots of were the Straw Hat ones, which I did ask premission to use before I uploaded them (plus, the creatator said people could). And I will confirm that it was wrong of Rodtheanimegod to upload yours without premission, however he may have done it innocently without realising you only allowed them with premission. :As for how this happen... Let me see. You may have unattentionally allowed use to someone that eventually got here (or someone stole those and put them on their site and Rod took them from there. But the most logical place I can think of was wikipedia, as I know for a fact since I'm the major editor there they WERE on there. Wikipedia, being a free public domain, it wouldn't have been a call for where the image came from. All of them were removed because they voilate Oda's and S.Jump's copyright anyway... And if its on wikipedia, Rod could take it off there without second thoughts. We need Rod's side of the story to fully understand how this happened. :Until then, if you do not wish us to use the image, then we shall delete all of them, as you are quite right to recall yo ur premisson on their usage. We have to delete the fanfiction ones anyway and if your not going to put any of them on a page, then they'll all have to go. If you wish to use them still, replace the ones that Rod uploaded, so your credit note is stored on them. I apologise for any misunderstandings, I did not know the root of your actions, I was reacting as per my duties as an editor here. I saw fanfiction and reported it, I saw images attached to no pages and also asked to delete them. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC)